This invention relates to a method of and a system for transferring verification data securely.
Smart cards are becoming increasingly popular due to their ability to carry large amounts of portable data in a secure and compact manner.
Verification and identification issues have become increasingly important in smart card technology, in particular as regards combating fraud. Most users are still more comfortable with paper-based documentation and the standard verification methods associated with such documentation, to the extent that certain documentation will probably never be replaced by electronic forms.
Another problem associated with smart card technology is that the holder of the smart card has possession of the card, which means that institutions such as banks only have access to verification data on presentation of the smart card. In many cases, this will hamper the ability of an institution to regularly access secure data.
In many countries, multi-functional smart card technology has now been accepted for use with identity documents and cards. It is an object of this invention to allow ready integration of such identity cards with other portable data file technologies, as well as with paper-based documentation.